1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for displaying images and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for displaying images that are capable of, if an image output unit for outputting images has failed, continuously displaying an image without interruption using another image output unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital video camera configured to include a digital camera, a mobile phone equipped with a camera module, and a digital image processing device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), display images on their own display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Meanwhile, if various types of external display devices, such as an LCD TV, a computer monitor, a plasma display panel (PDP), a projection TV, etc., are connected to the above-described digital image processing devices, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2005-0118263, images identical to those displayed on the digital image processing devices can be displayed on the external display devices.
Furthermore, images output from a computer may be displayed on an external display device, such as a large-sized TV, by coupling the images to the external display device, instead of coupling the images to a computer monitor, thereby enabling the display of advertisements.
In this case, a problem arises in that if images are not output because the digital image processing device has failed, the images cannot be displayed on the external display device until the failed digital image processing device is repaired or replaced.
Furthermore, a problem arises in that in order to change an image, the digital image processing device should be stopped and a process of displaying a new image is displayed on the external display device as it is. Accordingly, in order to hide the process of changing an image on the external display device, there is the inconvenience of turning off the power of the external display device, changing the image from the digital image processing device and turning on the power of the external display device.